


Two Dads are Better than One

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [27]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Child!Chani, Child!Hwiyoung, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Parent AU, Parent!Inseong, Parent!Youngbin, Teacher!Rowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Being a single parent is hard. Sure your friends can help at times but there's only so much they can do. But the chances of finding someone who is willing to be in a relationship with a 26-year-old man and his five-year-old son? Slim and none.At least, that's what Inseong and Youngbin thought.





	Two Dads are Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love 93 line so much and they just radiate parent energy...how could I not write this?

The majority of people you ask would say that the weekends are the best part of the week, for various reasons. If the group you asked were 26-year-old guys, they might say the reason they loved it so much was because they had no work and could go out drinking. Not for Inseong though. Weekends were his favourite part of the week because it meant two whole days he could give Hwiyoung his undivided attention. The five-year-old also loved the weekends because he had no school and was allowed sugary cereal for breakfast instead of his usual porridge in the creche. 

 

"Papa! Wake up!"

 

Inseong's sleep was cut short by his hyper son jumping onto his stomach and burying his cold hands under the covers to wake him up. He groaned and wrapped an arm around the young boy and rolled to one side, wrapping him in the blanket. This resulted in a peal of giggles and a very wriggly Hwiyoung trying to escape.

 

"Come on papa! You promised we could go to the aquarium today! And if you don't get up now we'll be late!"

"There's no such thing as being late to the aquarium Hwi, it's open all day."

"But today they have mermaids and we have to be there early to see them!"

"How do you know they have mermaids?"

"My friend in school told me so!"

 

His son sounded so bright and excited that Inseong knew if he didn't get up now he would be eaten up by the guilt. It wasn't often Hwiyoung asked for something, so he couldn't deny him this. So he waved his Saturday lie-in goodbye and sat up in bed. Hwiyoung gave a little cheer and immediately began talking about the aquarium and all the different creatures he had learned about in school. Inseong just smiled and climbed out from under the covers to get ready for the day.

 

"Papa?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we have a bath this morning?"

"You only had a shower on Thursday night."

"Yeah, but I want to pretend to be a mermaid before we go to the aquarium!"

 

No matter what he read or heard people say about being a single parent, no one ever spoke about the feeling of elation that came from experiencing your child's incredible imagination. Inseong just looked at his son sitting cross-legged on his bed, he was wearing his favourite polka-dot pyjamas and had a bright smile on his face. It was tough looking after him all by himself, but moments like this reminded him just how worth it all the struggle was.

 

"How about this, we'll have breakfast first and then you can decide if you want a bath now or tonight after seeing what the mermaids in the aquarium actually do. How about it?"

 

Hwiyoung looked thoughtful for a moment and then agreed. The young boy stood up on the mattress and then ran towards the edge and jumped. Luckily, Inseong knew his son well enough to be prepared and caught him in his arms. He walked to the kitchen with Hwiyoung over his shoulder, squealing and giggling. They made pancakes together and discussed all the different things Hwiyoung wanted to see in the aquarium as they ate. When they were finished and Inseong cleared away the plates, Hwiyoung had made his decision.

 

"Papa, I want to have my bath later after I see the mermaids."

"Ok Hwi, well then why don't we get dressed and wash up so we can go."

 

The young boy nodded happily and thanked Inseong for breakfast before running off to his room to pick out his clothes for the day. Inseong and Hwiyoung had an arrangement; on weekends his son got to choose what he wore and Inseong could only say no if they were extremely unsuitable for whatever the days' activities were. Although, he was very good at matching his clothes to their plans. Inseong wouldn't be surprised if Hwiyoung came out with an entirely blue outfit to go with the aquarium theme. 

He went to his own room after tidying up and tried to decide what he was going to wear. For work, he had to wear a suit and so the weekends were his only chance to dress a little more casual. But since he never really went anywhere that required dressing up, his casual outfits all consisted of worn jeans and oversized jumpers. Usually Inseong wouldn't pass much heed to how he looked when he went out with Hwiyoung, but recently he had started to feel a little more self-conscious.

It had been a very long time since he had a serious relationship, even Hwiyoung's mother was nothing more than a few cheap dates and a night that ended up changing everything for him. But recently he had started to feel the loneliness creeping in. You couldn't miss what you never had, but Inseong craved the feeling of having someone to come home to more than anything. Hwiyoung was amazing and he wouldn't give his son up for anything, but there was a different kind of affection he wanted. A partner - someone to cuddle up to and watch movies with, someone to surprise with dinner and gifts and trips away - someone to help care for Hwiyoung. 

But that was exactly the problem. The chances of meeting someone who was looking for a relationship with a single parent weren't exactly the greatest. Not to mention that even getting out to meet new people was a challenge. There were only so many times he could ask Sanghyuk or Jaeyoon to babysit his son while he went out for no particular reason. When he first had Hwiyoung he went out a lot more often just to feel like a normal 24-year-old again. Now he didn't feel the need to go out drinking or clubbing, content to sit home with Hwiyoung in his lap as they rewatched Disney movies.

Maybe he would put more effort into his appearance next year, but for now he decided to just go with his usual; a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with a big oversized cardigan. He also put on a pair of glasses since he would probably have to do lots of reading exhibit signs to Hwiyoung at the aquarium. Speaking of the young boy, he appeared in Inseong's doorway dressed exactly how he expected him to be; all blue with an octopus on his t-shirt. 

 

"Papa, I'm ready!"

"I can see that. Well then, let's get going."

 

***

 

"DAD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LAAATE!!!!"

 

Youngbin wished he was back in university when he could have just buried his head further under his blankets and slept for another few hours. But he was a full-grown adult with a job and a son who was currently jumping around their living room making noise. He threw his duvet off and slumped out of his room to find Chani fully dressed and poised to jump off the couch. He sighed and just shook his head as the young boy sprinted full speed towards him and threw himself into his arms.

 

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! Come on dad, we can't be late to the aquarium today."

"Chani, the aquarium is open all day, we won't be late."

"But they're having a mermaid show today and if we don't go early we won't see it!"

"A mermaid show?"

"Yeah! Teacher Kim told us about it in school last week and I really want to go!"

"Alright kiddo, let me get dressed and we'll have breakfast before leaving."

"Ok dad."

 

Fifteen minutes and one wardrobe crisis later, Youngbin was setting down a bowl of fruit and toast in front of Chani and grabbed his own. They talked about the different things that Chani wanted to see in the aquarium, apart from the mermaids of course. Soon enough they were both finished and had everything cleared away, so after washing their teeth Youngbin tied his son's laces and they were ready to go. 

A car came with a lot of associated costs for upkeep that Youngbin just couldn't afford. But with a public transport system in their city that worked so well, there wasn't much of a need either. There was a bus which dropped them just two streets away from the aquarium which was an easy enough walk. Most of the time Youngbin had no problems with taking buses or trains wherever he and Chani needed to go, but sometimes it did bring reality crashing down on him.

Today was unfortunately one of those times. He got seated with Chani close to the back of the bus, and let the young boy sit at the window so he could keep watch where they were going. About halfway into their journey, a young couple got onto the bus, holding hands and looking at one another with so much love in their eyes. Youngbin couldn't help the twist in his stomach as he watched them being lost in one another. Before Chani he never really dated much, more focused on keeping good grades and devoting every free moment to dance. Now though, he couldn't help wondering about what he missed.

There was an ache in his chest as he thought about the "what-ifs". What if he had been dating someone when Chani arrived at his doorstep? Would they have stayed and helped raise him or would they have left, not wanting the responsibility? Was there any chance he would meet someone now at twenty-six who would be willing to get into a serious relationship with a single father? Probably not, and he wasn't looking for something short term. He needed dedication, someone who would be there for him and his son when they needed them. It was a bad place to be in, but Youngbin wasn't able to tear himself out of the spiral. 

 

"Dad?"

"Yeah, little star?"

"Is our stop the next one?"

 

If there was ever a time he was grateful for his son, it was when his thoughts got the better of him like this. Somehow Chani just had a natural instinct for when to cheer his dad up. Youngbin smiled and ruffled his hair, confirming that he was correct. He let Chani press the stop button and they carefully walked up to doors. The aquarium was only five minutes from where they got off, and they walked hand in hand towards the large building. Looking up the sky looked a little threatening, but Youngbin didn't worry about it too much. Not when his son was eagerly tugging on his hand to get him to move faster. 

There was a decent sized crowd inside the aquarium. Obviously, the mermaid attraction was drawing a lot of people in this early on a Saturday. Youngbin and Chani took their place in the queue which fortunately was moving pretty fast. They got their tickets from a very cheery cashier and made their way through the barriers and into the actual aquarium. 

 

"Dad, we have to find out where the mermaids are going to be."

"Ok, well why don't we go find a map?"

 

***

 

Inseong and Hwiyoung got their tickets pretty quickly considering the big crowd that was in the aquarium. They had been very lucky to get parked close to the entrance, and according to the guide they had half an hour before the mermaid show was due to start. Inseong would have liked to get a bit more familiar with the layout of the aquarium but his son insisted they get to the performance area early to get a good spot. And really, who was he to argue with the logic? Inseong had to insist his son held his hand on the walk over so he wouldn't run off in excitement. It was such a wonderful thing to see how excited Hwiyoung was getting for something like this and it made his heart soar when the young boy pointed to the big tank and started bouncing as they walked.

When they finally got there, a small group of people had gathered already. Hwiyoung raced closer to the front tugging his dad along with him. The show wasn't due to start for another little while but his son was fascinated by everything in the tank. There were hundreds of fish moving around in groups, some brightly coloured and others seemingly plain. The natural rock work and design in the tank was like an underwater paradise, completely enthralling all the young kids in front of the glass. Even Inseong found himself admiring the set in awe. He was shaken out of his trance by Hwiyoung tugging on his arm.

 

"Papa, when is it going to start?"

"Another ten minutes or so baby, be patient."

 

More and more people were starting to turn up, and Inseong had to admit his son had the right idea getting there early. If they had been a little later the young boy wouldn't have been able to see the show from up close. A guide came up shortly afterwards and made an announcement that the show was going to begin in under five minutes, and ran through a few safety announcements. Once he was gone Hwiyoung started bouncing excitedly again and Inseong chuckled. But then a troubled expression crossed his face as he turned around and started looking at everyone in the crowd behind them.

 

"Everything ok Hwi?"

"My friend from school said he was going to be here but I can't see him."

"Do you want me to lift you up so you can have a look?"

"Yes please papa!"

 

Inseong happily picked his son up and placed him on his shoulders before doing a slow spin around in a circle. He made it a little over 180 degrees around before he felt Hwiyoung start bouncing on and waving around on his perch.

 

"Chani!! Over here!"

 

His son sounded so full of glee to see his friend and waved them up towards the front. Hwiyoung spoke a lot about this one friend in particular, and Inseong felt a little guilty that he had never met him before. After the first few weeks, Inseong stopped dropping his son off and picking him up from school, leaving that to the creche, so he never had much of a chance to meet other parents. This might be the first time he was ever meeting any of Hwiyoung's friends and their parent, and maybe he was a little nervous about it. He lifted his son down off his shoulders once he saw a duo making their way towards them.

 

"Hi Hwiyoung!"

"Hi Chani! The mermaids are about to start!"

 

Youngbin smiled at his son's excitement chatting to the other boy. Chani had been worried when they got to the performance area and were so far back that they wouldn't be able to see the show, but fortunately, he had a friend who waved them up. The two young boys shuffled forward to get the best possible view and Youngbin lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of the other parent involved. He was met with a warm smile and bright eyes hiding behind a pair of round glasses. Thankfully the show was just beginning so his small inward gasp was lost among the cheering of the crowd.

 

"I'm Hwiyoung's dad, Inseong. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you, I'm Youngbin, Chani's dad."

 

They shook hands and Inseong tried not to let his mind linger on how strong and warm the other man's grip was. Instead, they both just turned towards the tank and watched as the show got underway. It was twenty minutes long in total, and Inseong was breathtaken by the amazing control the mermaids had. There were three actors in total, two women and one man, and the way they moved around underwater was mesmerising. Flips and other acrobatics were met by gasps of wonder from everyone watching, and several times Inseong heard his son exclaim how "awesome" something was. 

When it was finally finished and the actors waved goodbye to everyone watching, Hwiyoung and Chani were both waving and bouncing up and down in their place with wide grins on their faces. Inseong felt his heart grow two sizes when the young boys turned to one another and began talking animatedly about what they had just seen. Beside him he heard a low chuckle and turned to see Youngbin also watching their sons with overwhelming affection in his eyes. 

 

"This was definitely worth the early morning wake up."

 

Turning to look up at the other man beside him, Youngbin smiled and agreed. He knew Chani could be a little shy around other kids and he was delighted that his son had made such a close friend. Inseong looked at their boys with such a warm smile, it made him smile even more too. 

 

"Well boys now that that's over, how about we go see the rest of the aquarium?"

 

Both of the kids let out a cheer and went running off straight away. Inseong laughed and grabbed Hwiyoung's hand to stop him from disappearing and Youngbin did the same to his son. The four of them ended up in a human chain, with their sons linking their fingers in the middle. It felt right, and Inseong couldn't help the warm smile he sent the other parent's way. He received a wide grin in return, and Youngbin's eyes crinkled up as he did so. It was cute, but he couldn't say such out loud. Instead, they all happily started walking around the big tank to find a map and decide where they would go first.

The four of them spent hours walking around together, the two boys excitedly pointing at every exhibit and talking about the sea creatures they learned about in school. After the first little while, Youngbin and Inseong had agreed to let their sons walk ahead, as long as they promised to hold hands and not run too far ahead. It gave the two dads a great chance to talk and get to know one another.

Youngbin was delighted to get the chance to speak to someone his own age who understood the struggles. All the other parents he met at the school were in their thirties at the youngest, he felt very out of place at twenty-six. But here was Inseong, the exact same as him and doing perfectly well. Meanwhile, Inseong was overjoyed to have another parent to talk to. His friends were great company but they couldn't relate to raising a kid and everything that came with that. And even better again, Youngbin was his age and they had a very similar sense of humour.

 

"Papa! After we see the octopus can we get lunch? I'm really hungry."

"I'm hungry too dad! Can we eat lunch with Hwiyoung and his papa?"

 

Inseong wasn't sure what to call the flip his stomach did hearing Chani say that. He knew that Hwiyoung calling him 'papa' was a little unusual, but he adored it. And while Chani wasn't calling him that directly, it still sounded adorable coming from his mouth. Youngbin turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in question. As if he was going to say no to the duo joining them. He hadn't seen his son so excited in a long time and he was hardly going to bring it to a premature end. 

 

"Ok, let's go see the octopus first and then we'll find a food court."

"Yay!"

 

Why the octopus was Hwiyoung's favourite creature Inseong couldn't say, but if it made him happy then he wasn't going to question it. They spent a while at the exhibit, Hwiyoung wanting to greet each individual in the tank. It was adorable how seriously he took it and Chani also made sure to say hello to the smaller ones that were hiding away from the other people looking in. Eventually, the boys were satisfied and then it was time for lunch. Luckily the food court wasn't too far out of the way and the queues weren't that long. Before long, the four of them were sitting in a booth with their food in front of them. Chani and Hwiyoung insisted on sitting next to one another, leaving their parents squished together on the other side of the table.

 

"Thanks dad!"

"Yeah, thank you papa!"

 

Both of them smiled at their sons' good manners. They had been in the aquarium for almost five hours now, and it showed with how eagerly the two young boys began scoffing their food. Youngbin didn't realise how hungry he was himself until he started eating, and it amazed him how comfortable the time they had spent as a group was. Often when he brought Chani places with Taeyang and Juho in tow it felt more like a chore. His friends were great with his son, not to get him wrong, but they could get easily frustrated by the slow pace set by the young boy or they forgot there were certain things they couldn't discuss with him there. Youngbin never took them for granted, how hard they tried to bond with Chani and when they looked after him on short notice, but it was a wonderful change to have someone to talk with who just got it. 

It was also nice for Youngbin to see his son being so bright and talkative with someone his own age. Whatever it was about Hwiyoung seemed to bring Chani out of his shell and they were very invested in discussing the most random of things. He also couldn't help the glances he kept sneaking at Inseong sitting beside him. The time they had spent together so far had been wonderful, and Youngbin was enthralled by how handsome the other father looked. There was a bit of guilt there, knowing that the taller male probably had a loving partner at home waiting for him and Hwiyoung to return from their day out. 

They finished their food in good time, and the two younger boys were eager to get back out and see the rest of the exhibits. There wasn't really much left to visit, having made such great progress being there early. But nevertheless, the group of four cleaned up their table and headed out to continue their tour. It didn't take long before they were coming back around to where the mermaid show had been earlier, which signalled the end of their aquarium visit.

 

"You promised we could get something in the gift store before we left, right papa?"

"Of course I did baby. Youngbin, are you and Chani going to visit the shop too?"

"Please dad? I have pocket money saved up I can use!"

"Sure thing buddy, let's go have a look at all the cute things they have."

 

Chani cheered in excitement and he and Hwiyoung immediately began rushing towards the colourful store entrance. Both parents laughed and followed them quickly inside. The two boys took their time inspecting everything there was to offer, which Inseong found entirely adorable. It was great to see his son smiling so brightly as he shared his passion for underwater creatures. He had a suspicion Hwiyoung would end up getting something octopus themed, but the pair still looked at everything with a lot more maturity than usually expected from a five-year-old.

 

"Dad, I have a question."

"What's up Chani?"

"How much pocket money do I have?"

"Well, you have five dollars for keeping your room tidy all week, and five dollars from Taeyang for going with him to his dance recital, and then seven more dollars."

"So I have seventeen dollars."

"You got it."

 

His son looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding once and going back to examine the water-themed stationery they were looking at before. Youngbin had planned to buy him whatever he wanted from the store, whether Chani had enough money for it or not, but he did try to encourage him to consider the price of things. It might seem a little harsh to teach a young kid, but Youngbin knew it was something important for him to learn. He felt eyes watching him and turned to see Inseong looking at him with an unreadable expression. As soon as their gaze met though, the taller smiled at him and the weird feeling between them was gone.

 

"Papa?"

"Yes Hwi?"

"I think I have made up my mind."

"Oh really? What would you like to get?"

"I want to get the octopus plushie! The blue one with the glasses, please?"

"Ok, why don't you go pick it up and bring it back here alright?"

 

Hwiyoung nodded and quickly hurried across the aisle to where Inseong had spotted his son lingering a few times looking at the stuffed toys. Chani, on the other hand, stayed where he was, looking between the mermaid plush he held in one hand and the colourful t-shirts on the wall in front of him. Youngbin had to step away for a moment to take a phone call and Inseong felt a tug in his chest when he looked at the black haired boy in front of him. He crouched down to his level and spoke softly.

 

"Is everything alright Chani?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have you decided what you would like to get?"

"No. I really like this shirt but I don't have a mermaid teddy, so I can't choose."

"And you can't get both?"

 

The young boy shook his head gently before ultimately deciding on the plushie when Hwiyoung arrived back with his octopus in his arms. Youngbin also reappeared and apologised for having to leave. Inseong couldn't help but wonder if he had been talking with his partner on the phone before shaking that thought out of his head. Their sons both held their chosen gifts in hand and the four of them made their way towards the checkout. But then, Inseong had an idea and stopped with Hwiyoung for a moment.

 

"Hey baby, do you know what Chani's favourite colour is?"

"Yes! It's orange. Why?"

"Here, how about you go queue up with Chani and Youngbin and get your octopus and tell them I'll meet you guys outside in a minute."

"Alright papa."

 

He handed his son enough money to pay for the plushie and watched until his son had reached the other two. When Youngbin turned to look at him he just waved and made a phone call motion before going back into the store. Hopefully, the shorter man wouldn't question him when he joined them. Hurrying back to the clothes section, he picked up a dark blue souvenir t-shirt in Hwiyoung's size and a similar one in orange for Chani. On a whim, he also picked up a pale purple one in his own size and then a red one for Youngbin. He also grabbed some novelty pens before heading to the cashier.

Youngbin waited patiently outside the store exit with Chani and Hwiyoung in front of him playing with their plushies. It wasn't long before Inseong appeared with a small gift bag of his own. He smiled brightly at them and ruffled his sons hair when he reached the group.

 

"Sorry about that, I wanted to pick up some of the cute pens for my friends. They love things like that."

"Which pen did you get for uncle Jae? Did you get the pink dolphin one?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I think he'll love it."

 

Hwiyoung giggled and nodded in agreement. Now came the worst part of the day though. After spending so long walking around together, it was time to go their separate ways. Inseong wasn't sure why he felt so upset about leaving, but then he looked at Youngbin and realised what it was. At least Hwiyoung and Chani would see one another in school on Monday, but what were his chances of seeing the other parent again? 

 

"Well, I guess it's home time for us, right my little star?"

"Yeah -"

"Cheer up a little buddy, you'll see Hwiyoung on Monday, right?"

 

His son nodded, still pouting. Youngbin hated seeing him look so down after such a wonderful day. He also didn't like the twisting in his chest when he thought that he wasn't going to see Inseong as regular as his two sons would meet. But he had a way to fix that.

 

"How about this; Inseong and I will see about organising another play date for you guys after school one day. Only if that suits you two that is."

"Oh, sure thing! Here, let me give you my number and we can arrange a day that works."

 

The two fathers quickly exchanged details and suddenly Inseong didn't feel as bad about the end of their day as he had just a moment before. Their kids also looked brighter at the prospect of play dates and when they finally waved goodbye all four had big smiles on their faces. Inseong and Hwiyoung walked the short distance back to their car and got everything loaded up. His son was already babbling about all his favourite things and Inseong was looking forward to the peaceful sleep he was sure to get tonight after all this excitement.

Youngbin and Chani walked hand-in-hand back towards the bus stop that would take them home. His son held the small gift bag tightly in his other hand and was brightly retelling all his favourite parts of their day. His happiness was infectious and he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment by telling Chani the power was off back in their apartment. He had gotten an urgent phone call from their landlord telling them it was likely to be out for the rest of the evening due to complications with some works on the building. Maybe he would bring Chani to a restaurant for dinner and ask Juho if they could stay with him tonight. It wasn't going to be cold but no power was still a big pain. While he was considering what to do, the weather suddenly started pouring rain.

 

"Ahhh! Dad it's raining!"

"I can see that Chani."

 

He cursed himself for not checking the weather before they left and quickly picked the younger boy up in his arms and started running towards the bus stop. By the time they got there both of them were soaked but at least the small plastic awning offered a little bit of shelter. Checking the bus timetable showed the next one wasn't for fifteen minutes and he could already feel Chani starting to shiver from being wet. This was the worst timing since there would be no hot water back at their apartment for him to run his son a bath. Now he would have to ask Juho to take them in, but before he could press call on his friend's number a car pulled up at the bus stop and rolled the window down. A newly familiar face appeared.

 

"Would you like a lift?"

 

It was Hwiyoung who spotted them through the torrential rain that seemed to start out of nowhere. Inseong immediately indicated to pull in and offer his driving services to the pair. They both were drenched to the skin and while Youngbin at first looked hesitant a violent sneeze from Chani had him accepting. He didn't feel comfortable putting Chani in the back without a car seat so instead, the pair sat together in the front. Inseong promised he would drive extra carefully.

 

"So do you want to give me directions to your place? I'll drop you back."

"Actually, I need to call my friend and ask can I go to his place for the night. Our apartment has no power and I need to run Chani a hot bath."

"Oh, that's awful! You can come back with us if you want to get Chani bathed and changed, and then I'll drop you wherever you need to go after that."

"No no I couldn't ask you to do that, I -"

"It's no problem honestly. We're only fifteen minutes from my apartment and I was going to run Hwi a bath tonight anyway, right baby?"

"Yes papa! Chani, you can play mermaid with me if you come to my house!"

 

There was hesitation clearly written on his face, Youngbin was sure of it. But another sneeze and shiver from Chani made his mind up for him. He took Inseong up on his offer with a lot of thank yous and they were off. Like the taller had said, not fifteen minutes later and they were pulling into the parking garage of a high rise apartment block in a nice neighbourhood. While he should have known not to be surprised thanks to Inseong's well-paid job, it was something else seeing the modern building and all the expensive cars in the garage. The first thing on his mind was the trail of water he was about to leave on their way up.

 

"Inseong, I'm really sorry about getting your seats all wet."

"Oh please, you don't need to apologise for that. Trust me when I say there has been much worse than a bit of rainwater in that car."

"Like that time papa was bringing uncle Hyuk a box full of paint and they all opened in the boot!"

"Yes Hwi, thanks for reminding me of that one. What about the time Sanghyuk and Jaeyoon brought you to play football and the three of you jumped into the car with big muddy boots on?"

 

Hwiyoung giggled and just continued walking towards the elevator at the end of the garage, swinging his gift bag in one hand. Looking over, Inseong saw Chani clutching tightly to his father's chest and sniffling a little. He must be feeling really awful which Inseong could sympathise with. The sooner he got a nice warm bath run for the two of them the better. When they were all in the lift, he swiped his access card and as per usual, Hwiyoung pressed the big number ten button for their floor. He was humming under his breath and kept throwing glances towards his friend the whole way up. The bell dinged as the doors opened on their floor. Inseong let his son lead the way to their front door and unlocked it to let their guests in. After taking off their shoes they all moved beyond the entrance hall and into the main living area.

 

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home right Hwi?"

"Yup! Do you want me to start the bath papa?"

"How about you go grab a towel for you and Chani and I'll start running the water."

 

Youngbin watched the small brown haired boy nod and run off in one direction while Inseong led him and his son in another. He opened a door at the end of the hall and revealed a sparkling clean bathroom complete with a bathtub big enough to fit two full grown adults comfortably. The taller immediately went over and began running the bath, opening a press beside him once the water was on and walking back over to them.

 

"Hey Chani, are you okay to share a bath with Hwiyoung?"

"Yes, that's ok."

"Great. Would you like to pick which bubbles to put in?"

 

There was a warm twist in his chest as he watched the way Inseong spoke so gently to Chani. Of course he would be good with kids having a boy the same age, but Youngbin had unfortunately met some parents who didn't really seem to care much for other people's children. Chani looked at the three bottles Inseong was holding up and picked the orange scented one. Youngbin smiled softly, whenever his son was sad anything orange seemed to cheer him up. Inseong agreed that was a great choice and returned to the bath to add a capful of the liquid to the quickly filling tub. Hwiyoung barged into the room then with two fluffy towels that seemed to be bigger than him bundled under his arms.

 

"Papa! I have the towels!"

"Great job baby, I'll hang them up so they're warm when you're finished."

"Ok! Did you put the bubbles in already?"

"I did, Chani picked the orange one. Is it ok if you share a bath with him?"

"Yes! We can play mermaids together!"

"Now Hwi, Chani might not be feeling up to playing since he got all cold in the rain, alright?"

"No it's ok, I would like to play mermaids."

 

Holding in his sigh of relief, Youngbin smiled a little hearing his son sound a bit livelier. He put him down and Hwiyoung started bouncing up and down on the tiles excitedly. They quickly got the two boys ready for the bath and once Inseong was satisfied with the temperature they both climbed in. The smell of oranges filled the room and in a few short minutes the colour returned to Chani's cheeks and life burst back into his eyes. It was a little strange, washing his son's hair in someone else's bathtub while they washed their own sons right next to him. But it was a warm kind of feeling. 

After making sure the two boys were settled down, the adults left them to play in the water for a little while. It was only after they walked back into the hall that Youngbin remembered he had also gotten wet in the rain. It seemed that Inseong was the same, eyes going wide when he looked over at him and immediately rushing off. He reappeared a moment later with a large towel in hand and proceeded to throw it over Youngbin's head. 

 

"Hey, what the -"

"Follow me."

 

Inseong dragged the shorter male to his bedroom and sat him down in the chair beside the wall, promptly turning to his wardrobe to look for clothes to let Youngbin wear. The other man was shorter than him but seemed to be a little broader. He went with a large orange t-shirt and a pair of loose black basketball shorts that he only ever wore on lazy days in the house. When he brought them back over, Youngbin was sitting there with the towel in his hands just watching him.

 

"You need to dry off."

 

There was no time to protest before Inseong had taken the towel back and started rubbing Youngbin's hair dry for him. He swore to never say it out loud, but being cared for like this made him feel very warm inside. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest when he heard Inseong start gently singing under his breath as he took the dampness out of his hair. Youngbin tried to keep his breathing even but it was hard when all he wanted to do was fall forward into that touch and let himself be looked after.

 

"I've left a set of dry clothes on the bed for you. You can get changed and then I'll put yours and Chani's things into the into the dryer."

 

Youngbin gazed up at the taller male with poorly concealed appreciation. He thanked him in a small voice and received a genuine smile in return before Inseong left the room. It took a minute for his legs to start working again, but when he was able to stand the first thing he did was look around him. Inseong's bedroom was big but well-kept. It felt very cosy but there was something strange - it felt a lot like his own room. Youngbin wondered where all of Inseong's partner's things were as he got dressed in the clothes that had been left for him. They were oversized but fit just fine. Youngbin used the towel to finish taking the dampness off his skin and hair before gathering everything up and leaving the room. He followed the sound of Inseong's singing voice through the living area towards what he assumed would be a kitchen.

 

"Inseong?"

 

He jumped hearing his own name and looked over his shoulder to see Youngbin standing there in the casual clothes and holding his own wet ones, along with the towel. He had to swallow hard before speaking, seeing as the shorter male looked unfairly handsome even in those oversized clothes. The shirt stretched tighter across his shoulders and the shorts showed off toned calves that Inseong immediately tried to forget about. He may or may not have a weakness for toned guys. 

 

"Hey, I'm glad to see they fit you alright."

"Oh, yeah they're perfect thanks. Where will I leave my wet stuff?"

 

Inseong showed him the laundry room where he had Chani's things already waiting in the dryer. Youngbin kept thanking him and it was making him feel a little embarrassed. It wasn't often he had someone this sweet and handsome being so genuinely grateful for such small things. They returned to the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular and Inseong returned to what he had been doing before. 

 

"Do either of you have any allergies?"

"Allergies? No, or at least none that we've come across yet."

"That's fine then. I was going to make spaghetti for dinner, is that alright with you?"

"Oh Inseong, you don't have to feed us honestly. You've already done more than enough."

"Nonsense, it's just as easy to cook for four as it is for two."

 

Youngbin tried to protest again but Inseong had already thrown the meat into a large pot and started frying it up. If the other was going to insist on feeding them then he suppose the least he could do was help. Something was niggling the back of his mind as he chopped vegetables and they got everything cooking. Once they were satisfied both of them went back to the bathroom to check on their kids. From the hallway, Youngbin could hear peals of laughter coming from inside it and he started smiling subconsciously. A look beside him confirmed Inseong was the same. 

They walked into the bathroom to find Hwiyoung with all his hair piled into a big spike on top of his head and Chani with a very large bubble beard on his face. It was such an adorable sight both Inseong and Youngbin burst into laughter straight away. It was the kind of belly-aching laughter that shook your whole body and drew tears from your eyes. Briefly, Inseong registered how nice Youngbin's laugh was and how handsome he looked with his eyes creased into crescent moons. The two boys in the bath were also laughing, and everything in that moment felt like it belonged. 

 

"I see playing mermaids is going well yeah?"

"Yup! Can we stay for a little longer please papa?"

"Ten more minutes. We don't want the water going cold on you."

 

Both boys cheered and agreed they would get out next time they came in to get them. So with a smile still splitting his face, Youngbin followed Inseong back through the apartment to finish making dinner. It was a quick and simple meal, and in no time it was ready to go. All they needed now was to serve and eat it. He had to admit, the sauce Inseong had made smelled amazing and it made his stomach rumble, which made Inseong giggle when he heard it.

 

"Almost there Youngbin. Would you mind going and getting them out of the bath while I organise dry clothes? I don't think yours are ready yet."

"No problem."

 

It felt like the most natural thing in the world, asking Youngbin to do something to help get their kids ready. It almost threw him off how comfortable he had become with the other parent in just one day. He watched as the shorter male walked down the hall towards the bathroom and something in his chest twinged. This was exactly the kind of partnership he craved, and yet he couldn't have it. Because Youngbin probably already had someone helping him with Chani. But that didn't sit right for some reason. Shaking it off, he quickly grabbed some clothes from Hwiyoung's room and then as an afterthought he picked up the souvenir t-shirts he had bought the two boys in the aquarium. 

In the bathroom, Youngbin announced that bath time was over and dinner was ready. Both boys pouted at him but didn't try to beg for more time. He was always proud of Chani for being so well-behaved and such a good kid in general, and he was more than happy to see Hwiyoung was the very same. Grabbing the towels off the rack, he was debating which of the boys to wrap up first when Inseong came in too. He took one of the towels and they each picked up their own son and began drying them down. The young boys happily told their fathers about how they played mermaids and what kind of exciting quests they had been on. 

A bundle of clothes were passed towards him across the floor, and he thanked Inseong again before helping Chani get dressed. It was only when he got to the t-shirt that his son held out his hands for him to stop.

 

"You ok buddy?"

"This is a t-shirt from the aquarium."

"I have one too Chani, look! Mine is blue because that's my favourite colour."

 

Chani looked over and met Inseong's gaze with a confused look in his eyes. The original plan had been that he would give the t-shirt to Hwiyoung on Monday to bring in and give to Chani in school, but maybe this was better. So he smiled back at the small boy and began drying Hwiyoung's hair with the towel as he explained.

 

"You looked like you really wanted the t-shirt, so I got one for you and Hwiyoung. I also got one for me and your dad too, they're back in the living room."

 

There wasn't a lot that left him speechless with his heart racing, but Inseong seemed to have mastered doing that in less than a day. There was so much genuine affection on his face that Youngbin couldn't even bring himself to try and say he shouldn't have. Instead he just pulled the t-shirt over Chani's head and pointed him towards the other man.

 

"What do you say my little star?"

"Thank you very much. I really like this t-shirt."

"You're welcome Chani. Hwiyoung told me orange was your favourite colour so I got that one for you."

 

He smiled at the surprised looks on their faces and just finished with Hwiyoung's hair. If there was one thing Inseong loved doing, it was giving small gifts to people when he knew they would mean a lot to them. Youngbin gave Chani's hair a ruffle with the towel to take the most of the damp out of it, and it almost looked from where he was sitting that the shorter male had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. It made Inseong's stomach do a small flip and to stop himself from saying anything he stood up and lifted Hwiyoung into his arms.

 

"Do you think you're ready for dinner after all the walking you did today baby?"

"I'm staaaaarving! Are Chani and his dad staying for dinner?"

"Well, Youngbin helped me cook so I certainly hope so."

 

At his name his head shot up to look at Inseong. He was standing there with Hwiyoung in his arms and looking so wonderfully soft. Youngbin wondered if he would ever get another moment like this. Chani started wriggling under his hands, insisting that his hair was dry enough and he was also, as his friend had perfectly put it, starving. So he also swung his son up into his arms and they all made their way towards the kitchen where the smell of food made more than just Youngbin's stomach rumble this time around. 

The four of them sat happily around the table and tucked into the warm meal. It was delicious, if Inseong could say so himself, the best spaghetti he had ever made. He wondered if that was thanks to the hunger or the fact that he had someone else helping him make it. Their conversation was light and at points completely ridiculous. It was very easy to see why Chani and Hwiyoung had become friends in the first place, and Youngbin was both a wonderful listener and also filled with amazing stories. There was a point after they had all finished their food and were still just sitting around talking that Inseong wondered if he would ever have anything like this for himself. 

With two eager helpers, the adults got the table cleared off and everything tidied away in record time. It was only after that that Youngbin tasted a sour note on his tongue. There really was no reason for him and Chani to intrude any longer, and he still hadn't contacted Juho to ask if they could stay with him tonight. He tried not to let it show on his face as he watched Hwiyoung and Chani giggling as they ran from the kitchen into the living room.

 

"Now now boys, be careful! Hwi, why don't you bring your new octopus to your room and show Chani all your other plushies?"

"Ok papa!"

 

The two boys ran off with Hwiyoung leading the way and both parents smiled fondly. Inseong then went to fetch the clothes from the dryer which were surely finished and sensed more than saw Youngbin following him. Truthfully, he didn't want the pair to have to leave. He was afraid that being left alone tonight after his heart finally got to know what having a supportive person in his life felt like might break him. Pulling the warm clothes out of the dryer, his hands were shaking a little and he just hoped that Youngbin wouldn't notice. The shorter male came and stood beside him and together they folded up the few clothes before walking back out to the living room. There was an awkward kind of tension between them now, neither wanting to be the first to say the inevitable.

 

"Um, thank you again Inseong, for everything this evening. You really didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Please Youngbin, it was no trouble at all. I was more than happy to help and have you both here."

"Well, thank you anyway, it really means a lot."

 

Both of them knew they were dancing around the topic of saying goodbye, and the tension was getting harder to bear by the moment. Fortunately, they had two loud and excitable boys to break the silence for them. A delight-filled squeal came from Hwiyoung's room drawing the attention of both Youngbin and Inseong. Without needing to say anything, they left the piles of clothes on the couch in the living room and walked down the hall towards the open door. When they walked in, they were greeted with a sight of such childish innocence it just melted all the awkwardness that had been there just a minute before. In the short period of time they had been there, the two boys had constructed a blanket fort on Hwiyoung's bed and were currently ensconced in it with their plushies beside them.

 

"Did you guys make this?"

"Yes! Chani is really good at building things."

"Well, it was Hwiyoung's idea. This is a mermaid only castle."

"Oh really? Then why is there an octopus inside too?"

"He is our mascot!"

 

The two boys giggled from their hideout and Youngbin rolled his eyes fondly at their antics. Chani was indeed great with his hands. He had a very creative mind and loved putting random things together to make something else entirely. A blanket fort was exactly the kind of thing that suited him, and the two boys looked so content snuggled inside it. Youngbin knew he didn't want to leave before, and now he was even more reluctant to pull his son away from a friend who made him so happy.

 

"Hwiyoung, you know Chani and his dad have to go to their friend's house."

"Nooooooo! Papa, can Chani please stay for a sleepover?"

"Pretty please? I will be really good dad I promise!"

 

Two pairs of shining eyes stared out from underneath the blankets with such hope in their eyes. Inseong felt his resolve crumble and melt away. Turning his head he met Youngbin's eyes and saw a similar feeling in them. The two adults shook their heads with mirth; they were both completely defenceless against their son's puppy eyes on a good day, never mind when it was tag-teamed. The decision was in Inseong's hands really, and no matter how he thought about it there was really no reason to refuse. After all, he didn't want Youngbin to leave either.

 

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. What about you Youngbin?"

"If you're sure you don't mind, you've already done so much for us today."

"I don't mind at all. It would be a pleasure for you guys to stay the night."

 

And that was it. Chani and Hwiyoung scrambled out of their fort to give their dads a big hug and a stream of thank yous. Both parents couldn't help smiling at the happiness that their sons were radiating. It also helped that both of their hearts were content with this arrangement too.

 

"Right, we'll leave you two mermaids to play in your fort for another while. But, when we say it's bedtime I don't want any arguments, alright baby?"

"I promise papa, we'll be very good."

 

Chani echoed the sentiment and so they both got a kiss on the forehead and raced back towards the mound of blankets on the bed to continue doing what five-year-olds did best. Inseong led Youngbin back towards the living room and they settled down on the couch with a sigh of relief. It had been a very long and active day.

 

"He knows I can't say no to his pleading eyes."

"So does Hwiyoung, no matter how hard I try I can never deny him."

 

The evening passed by very comfortably. Inseong got them both a drink and they watched a movie that had just recently come out. Youngbin tried to focus on the screen, but his attention often shifted to the man beside him and the ever-shrinking space between them. By the end of the film they were right beside one another, shoulders and thighs pressed together comfortably. The screen faded to black after the credits, and after sharing their general thoughts they fell into silence. Youngbin swallowed hard trying to think of something to say next, but when he turned his head he found Inseong staring at him with a question in his eyes. 

 

"I don't want to be rude, but can I ask you a personal question?"

 

It had been niggling him all evening, this question rattling around in his brain. If Youngbin had a partner then surely he would have called them and told them they were staying somewhere else. But the only people the shorter male had mentioned the whole day were his two friends. Inseong really didn't want to be pushy or bring up bad memories for him, but it was eating away at him and if he didn't find out then he may never know if his attraction to Youngbin could be more. The man in question simply nodded his head, giving Inseong the go-ahead to ask.

 

"Is there someone you need to call to tell them that you're staying away with Chani tonight?"

 

Youngbin swallowed hard when the implication behind the question hit him. Inseong didn't know. It made sense that he wouldn't, of course, he was not part of the group of parents Youngbin met and talked to at the school gates. The taller male had no way or reason to know that Youngbin was a single father. And suddenly it hit him - he didn't know anything about Inseong's situation either. His heart lept a little with unwarranted hope. 

 

"No, actually it's just myself and Chani. It's, well, a long story."

"Oh - I understand. I look after Hwiyoung on my own too."

 

To say it was a shock would be an understatement. He should have known better than just assuming Youngbin had someone, but to him it made sense. Someone as handsome and funny as Youngbin would surely be in a loving relationship, especially since he was a young father too. But Inseong himself had met a tough situation when Hwiyoung came into his life, so he truly understood. 

 

"So, you have this whole apartment for just the two of you?"

"Yeah. I was actually living here alone before Hwiyoung came to me. It wasn't hard to just turn one of the spare rooms into a kids bedroom."

"Did you adopt him, or-? Oh, no I'm sorry that's probably too personal I - "

"Youngbin please, it's fine. Honestly, it's nice to be able to share this with someone who is in a similar place."

 

Inseong told him all about his crazy ex who dropped two-year-old Hwiyoung at his doorstep and demanded money for herself, how he fought to get sole custody of the boy with twinkling eyes and too skinny limbs. It was a heart-breaking story for sure, Inseong teared up remembering how close he had coming to losing his son. Without needing words, Youngbin moved so he could pull Inseong against his chest and wrap arms around his back. The shorter male understood better than anything how that felt. So, in return, he told Inseong about how had fallen for the small bundle with shocking black hair the moment he held him first, how he had promised to raise him as his own and never let their families find out. They both sat there embracing one another and also their newfound feelings. 

 

"It's been tough, but Chani is so good and I just want to give him the world."

"I feel so bad for having to leave Hwiyoung with a creche, but it's the only way I can keep my position at work to support us like this."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing a good enough job with him."

 

Their sentiments were shared in a way that no other parent could possibly understand. To be so young and have a child who depended on you for everything. The tears that flowed were sincere and it felt liberating to have someone else who really _understood._ Inseong felt his heart opening up for Youngbin as they held one another like this, finally having a kindred spirit that he could talk to about his struggles.

 

"It's worth it. Every single second."

 

The struggles, the judging looks and the overwhelming insecurity that they weren't enough - Youngbin felt himself grow closer to Inseong like this than he had ever felt with anyone else before. There was no one else who would get what this life was like, and in a moment of clarity, he realised there was no one else he had ever met that he would want to share this with either.

They looked up and into one another's watery eyes, filled with pain and relief and an overwhelming amount of hope. Despite the tears, things had never looked brighter. Both of them had hearts full of a newly discovered emotion and desire to share their life with someone special.

 

"You know, this couch isn't very comfortable for sleeping on. Sanghyuk has several times said it gives him awful back pains."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm - would you feel comfortable sharing with me? I can assure you my mattress has fantastic lumbar support."

 

Through the pain and the tears they laughed. This was the start of something new and beautiful. Maybe the chances of meeting someone who would be willing to date a single parent weren't great, but the chances of meeting another single parent who was looking for someone else apparently worked out just fine.

 

***

 

"Hello, Mr Kim is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was told Chani wasn't feeling well and needed to go home."

"Oh, of course. Let me go and get the teacher."

 

He stood comfortably in the school's reception and waited for Teacher Kim to come back with Chani. Really, they should have known that morning when the black haired boy only ate half his cereal that he wasn't feeling the best. But he was stubborn and didn't want to miss their art project today. Fortunately, there hadn't been anything too pressing in the office today so he was able to take the afternoon off and come pick the young boy up from school. A door opened behind him as he was admiring the class photos all hung on the wall and he spun around and shot a warm smile at his son.

 

"Hey Chani, I hear you're not feeling the best. Let's get you home and into bed for a little while, hmm?"

"Thank you papa."

"No problem baby. Do you have all your things?"

 

The young boy nodded before saying thank you to his teacher and walking over to where Inseong was crouched down to give him a hug. His face was a little pale but otherwise, he didn't look too bad. Carefully he stood up with Chani in his arms and made sure he had a good grip before facing his sons' teacher. He had a rather confused look on his face and Inseong chuckled internally. 

 

"Thanks for calling Teacher Kim. Hopefully, he will be feeling better tomorrow."

"Well if not that's alright, it's more important you get better, right Chani?"

"Yes Teacher Kim."

"Well then, I'll head back to class."

"Of course. Would you mind telling Hwiyoung he's to wait for his dad to collect him today? There's no point him going to the creche alone."

"I will. Safe home now."

 

Inseong smiled and they waved goodbye as he took Chani out of the school. He could feel their two boys teacher watching him leave and couldn't wait to describe the meeting to Youngbin when he got home later. After making sure Chani was securely strapped into his car seat, they set off home. The young boy was pretty quiet the entire ride and Inseong didn't bother trying to draw conversation out of him. Once they were home he sent Youngbin a text to update him and then decided what to do with their sick son.

 

"Alright Chani, do you feel like some toast or a bowl of soup, or would you just like to take a nap?"

"Could I have some toast please papa?"

"Of course you can. Why don't you put your school bag in your room and change into your jammies?"

 

He nodded and slowly plodded down the hall to his bedroom. Inseong popped two slices of bread in the toaster and as he was waiting for it to pop his phone rang. The caller ID made him smile and he put it up to his ear.

 

"Hi love, is everything alright?"

"Sure, I just wanted to see how Chani was."

"He's a little pale but it doesn't seem too bad. I'm making him some toast now and then I was going to put him down for a nap."

"Alright. I'm really sorry I couldn't get away to pick him up myself, but you know how important this meeting is."

"I know don't worry about it. You're still ok to collect Hwi from school later though, right?"

"Absolutely. I have to go now sweetheart, but I'll see you later yeah?"

"Ok, best of luck in your meeting."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you to Binnie."

 

They hung up just as the toast popped and Inseong quickly buttered it and sliced it up. Chani reappeared and looked so small in his fluffy pyjamas that Inseong decided to make an exception and allow him to eat his toast on the couch. The two of them sat there for a little while, pointless daytime tv playing in the background. Once his son was finished eating he brought a glass of water with him and tucked Chani into bed. With a kiss on the forehead, he switched off the main light and left the door open slightly. As he went back to the kitchen he decided he would let him nap for no more than an hour, just so he would be able to sleep tonight.

Being home early in the day no longer left Inseong feeling cooped up and lonely. Instead, he was content to prepare food for dinner later and do a little bit of tidying up around the place. They were still living in the same apartment he and Hwiyoung had been in together when they first met a few months ago, and although Youngbin and Chani had only officially moved in recently, it felt like they had always been there. Through all the years he had struggled alone to raise one son, never feeling complete, he now had two beautiful boys and a man he loved just as much as them to make him whole.

Youngbin and Hwiyoung arrived home to find Chani and Inseong in a fort they had built using the couch cushions watching a Disney movie wearing their comfiest pyjamas. Hwiyoung immediately ran to get changed into his own and Youngbin just smiled at the madness. This time last year he could have never imagined that he would arrive home with his son after a long day at work to find his other son and partner waiting for them. His heart was so incredibly full that he felt like tearing up. Before he could, Hwiyoung crashed into the back of his legs and demanded he joins them in the fort.

So that's how they stayed, the four of them cuddled up in a pile watching Disney movies in a pillow fort at five pm on a random Wednesday. Afterwards they had dinner, Chani ate a small bit of plain rice and said he was feeling a little better. They got them both ready for a warm bath and then had some ice-cream before bed. When the two boys were cuddled up in bed, Youngbin read them a story and Inseong sang a lullaby. Just like that, they were sound asleep and the two parents quietly left the room.

 

"Do you think Chani will be fit for school tomorrow?"

"Well, he did seem a little brighter than when I picked him up, but we'll have to see what the morning brings."

"Is Jaeyoon around to watch him if he's still not one hundred per cent?"

"He should be, I'll text him and check but as far as I know he's not starting the new job until next week."

 

They put away the pillow fort Chani and Inseong had constructed earlier and then settled down side-by-side on the couch. This was always the quietest part of their day, just getting to relax together and chat about whatever came into their minds. It was amazing how easily they had fit into one another's lives, quickly becoming routine so that they couldn't imagine being apart. All their friends would say they started dating that first Saturday, but it wasn't actually official until a month later when they both realised there was nothing more they wanted than this.

 

"Do you think you would be able to take a few days off work in the coming weeks?"

"I don't think there are any major contracts coming up so I don't see why not. Why, do you have something planned?"

"Well, with this new position I'm getting they're giving me a starting bonus and since we haven't gone on a trip together yet I thought it might be nice."

"...new position?"

 

Inseong sat wide-eyed looking at the man beside him. This came as a complete shock to him, not even being aware Youngbin had been offered a new job. The shorter male shot him a blinding grin, eyes disappearing in the charming way they did as he took Inseong's hand into his.

 

"My meeting today was to discuss the opening of a new branch in the city. They are appointing me as deputy manager."

"WHA - WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

 

His next words were cut short as Inseong flung himself into Younbin's arms in delight. They collapsed back onto the couch together and Inseong pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and tender, conveying all the pride and delight he felt for his partner. When they pulled apart, Inseong rested his forehead on Youngbin's underneath him. 

 

"Congratulations love, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks sweetheart."

 

It meant longer hours on occasion and more responsibility, but Youngbin was excited for it all the same. He could finally help out more with expenses and they would be able to afford more family outings. Taking Inseong and the two boys away on a long weekend was the first thing that had come to mind when they told him about the promotion, and he was determined to make it as perfect as could be.

 

"Why don't we go to bed Seongie?"

 

Inseong nodded and smiled as they shared another brief kiss. He sat up and climbed off the couch, ready to walk to their bedroom when Youngbin suddenly picked him up and carried him bridal style down the hall. He let out a squeak and then laughed warmly. Youngbin enjoyed taking every opportunity to show off his strength and throw him or the boys around. When they got to the room, he threw Inseong unceremoniously onto the bed and then jumped on top of him. They were both giggling as they kissed, slowly and full of love. There was nothing more either of them could wish for than their life like this.

 

 


End file.
